cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Fall Brawl
Fall Brawl is NGW's November CPV. It's trademark is the WarGames, where NGW fights against wrestling factions in a Best Of Series. =Dates & Venues= =Fall Brawl 2004= This event aired on November 27 and was co-commentated by Rinoa Hartilly. It featured 8 matches, 3 of them were Wargames matches between NGW & Team Final Fantasy. If Team Final Fantasy lost, they will be fired. This event lasted 2 hours, 8 minutes. Results :*'Lindsay Lohan def. Jill Valentine via Pinfall' ::*Lindsay badmouthed Lara Croft before the match. :*'Jet Li def. Seifer Almasy, Carl Brutananadilewski & Sephiroth in a Fatal 4-Way match to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*Jet Li pinned Sephiroth. ::*This match has gone down in NGW history as the "Hardcore Screwjob" ::*Seifer attacked Jet Li & the referee after the match. :*'Carl Johnson def. Tommy Vercetti via Pinfall in a Street Fight' ::*'"C.J."' & his brother "Sweet" Sean Johnson attacked Vercetti :*'Eminem def. Pres. George W. Bush via Pinfall' ::*Eminem used his single "Mosh" as his theme and he came out to the ring in a black suit. WarGames 2004: Team Final Fantasy vs Team NGW :*'Tifa Lockheart def. Ami Mizuno via Pinfall to win the Women's Championship' ::*''After Round 1'': Team Final Fantasy 1''', Team NGW '''0 :*'Eddie Murphy & Tanner def. Squall Leonhart & Irvine Kinneas in a TLC Match to win the Tag Team Championships' ::*''After Round 2:'' Team Final Fantasy 1''', Team NGW '''1 ::*'Lara Croft' was Eddie's original partner until Seifer attacked her as she walked to the ring. :---- :*'Duke Nukem def. James Bond to win the NGW Championship via Pinfall' ::*'Seifer' attacked Bond allowing Duke to go for the pin. :---- :--''WarGames Sudden Death Match''-- :*'Team Final Fantasy's Mystery Man def. Makoto Kino via Pinfall' ::*'Team Final Fantasy' wins the WarGames, 2-1 ::*The mystery man revealed himself to be Final Fantasy X's Tidus and Rinoa kissed him after the match. Intersting Facts :*This is the only NGW CPV where the main event is Male vs. Female match. :*Official Theme Song :"Mein Teil" :performed by Rammstein :from the album Reise, Reise =Fall Brawl: WarGames 2006= This event aired on November 25 from the Thompson-Boling Arena. This time, NGW's opponent in the Best of 7 WarGames, were its wrestlers who had joined the multi-league faction, The O.C.. If The O.C. lost, they will be disbanded and all of their champions were to be stripped of their titles. It had 7 matches plus one improv Hardcore title match. The event lasted 3 hours, 12 minutes. Results WarGames 2006: The O.C. vs Team NGW :*'Sephiroth def. The Sess via Pinfall' ::*''After Round 1:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''1 :*'The Unholy Powers (Squall Leonheart & Seifer Almasy) def. The O.P.A. (Courtney Cate & Terry Tate) to win the Tag Team Championships' ::*Squall pinned Terry after the Leonsault. ::*''After Round 2:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''2 :::*'Brock Samson def. Courtney Cate via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' ::::*This occurred during the Tag Team Title match. Brock's attack made Courtney unable to continue. :*'Aerith Gainsborough def. The Lohan sisters (Lindsey & Ali) in a Handicap match to win the Internet Vixen's Championship' ::*Aerith pinned Ali afer the Ancient Piledriver. ::*''After Round 3:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''3 ::*'Tifa Lockheart' was supposed to participate in the match but she left the arena to rescue Ami Mizuno, who was kidnapped by The O.C. :*'Dark Prince def James Bond via Pinfall' ::*''After Round 4:'' The O.C. 1''', Team NGW '''3 :*'Toni Cipriani def. Tommy Vercetti in a Last Man Standing Match' ::*''After Round 5:'' The O.C. 2''', Team NGW '''3 ::*Toni drugged Tommy making him unable to wrestle properly. :*'Britney Spears def. Christina Aguilera via Pinfall to retain the Womens Championship' ::*''After Round 6:'' The O.C. 3''', Team NGW '''3 :*'Kurt Angle def. Duke Nukem via Submission to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'Team NGW' wins the WarGames, 4-3 Interesting Facts :*This is the last NGW CPV to be created with WWE Day of Reckoning 2. :*The Women's Championship was the only title stripped as it was won by a O.C. member, Britney Spears, before losing the WarGames. :*Official Theme Song: :"Enemy" :performed by Godsmack :from the album IV